He Loves Me, He Loves You Not
by Musouka1
Summary: Heh, a songfic to the song by Dream. Shounen-ai 1+2+1 Major Relena bashing! This is the first fic I'm submitting, be nice kudasai!! ^^;;


Disclaimer: Not mine, nope, Gundam Wing belongs to the cool people who made it and stuff. Also, the song belongs to Dream, no it isn't mine either.  
  
Notes: Hehehehe me and my tomodachi Tenshibat-chan were at a party...we heard this song and thought it would be soooo perfect to write a fic about...hehehe  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai 1+2+1, 3+4. Major Relena bashing bwahaha!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 He Loves Me, He Loves You Not  
  
  
  
A large group of people sat around the bar, discussing the usual things, the weather, weekend plans, the best way to successfully infiltrate an OZ enemy base, etc.  
  
"Heeeeee~rooooo!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the shout, which was emitted from the ever-stalking Relena. She beamed with a cheeriness that made everyone sick, and threw her arms around Heero.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted.  
  
"Oh Heero! Are you happy to see me? I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, squeezing him tighter.  
  
"I saw you yesterday, Relena." He scowled and proceeded to remove her from him.  
  
"Oh Heero, you kept track of the time it's been since we were apart, how sweet!" She glomped him again, much to everyone's disdain.  
  
Especially Duo's.  
  
Heero shot Duo a helpless glance.  
  
"All right minna, it's karaoke night!" The bartender announced, waving a book of songs in the air.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow...then grinned.  
  
"Oi, I'll sing somethin'!" He called, snatching the book from the bartender and flipping through it.  
  
"What is that baka up to now?" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Aha!" Duo pointed out his selection to the bartender, who nodded. "Eh-hem, I dedicate this song, to Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
Everyone shot him a 'what are you _smoking_' look.  
  
"Me?" Relena blinked.  
  
Duo quickly whispered to Hilde, who giggled and nodded. Then the music started to play, and the words appeared on the screen as Duo grabbed the mike.  
  
Hilde, however, was the first to begin singing.  
  
"Give it your all girl  
  
Give it all you got  
  
You can take your chance  
  
And take your best shot  
  
Say what you want girl  
  
Do what you do  
  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you" She sang out.  
  
"You're pulling petals off a flower  
  
Trying to get your way  
  
Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say  
  
Girl you can pick a field of daisies  
  
But he'd still be my baby" Duo came in singing, his voice carrying over the crowd that had accumulated in the bar.  
  
Relena blinked again as the other stifled their laughter.  
  
"I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him  
  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
  
You'll be giving him an open invitation  
  
But my baby won't be taken in, no"  
  
Heero turned red and sent a cold death glare to Duo, who in turn just winked at him.  
  
"Heero...what's he talking about?!" Relena frowned.  
  
"You can pout your cherry lips  
  
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
  
You can flut your pretty eyes  
  
He ain't got his hands tied"  
  
"I do not flut my eyes!" Relena protested, turning to Heero and doing the afore-mentioned action. "Right Heero??"  
  
Hilde came up beside Duo and they sang the chorus together.  
  
"No chains to unlock  
  
So free to do what he wants  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
No matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you" Duo chose this moment to grab Heero and pull him on stage, therefore freeing him of Relena's love-grip.  
  
"He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not" The braided boy stuck his tongue out at Relena, who seethed with anger.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL! YOU STOP CONFUSING MY HEERO THIS INSTANT!" She shouted furiously.  
  
But Duo didn't stop, instead, he danced over to Relena and shoved his face right into hers, still singing.  
  
"You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
  
Only want him just because he's there  
  
Always looking for a new ride  
  
The grass is greener on the other side  
  
You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no  
  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
  
Never gonna get with my guy"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and raised a hand to shove him back, but before she could do so he spun out of the way and back beside Hilde, who joined him once again in the chorus.  
  
"No chains to unlock  
  
So free to do what he wants  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
No matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not"  
  
Relena glowered and leapt on stage, chasing Duo as Hilde continued singing.  
  
"Doesn't matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you  
  
Give it all girl, give it all you got  
  
Take a chance and take your best shot  
  
Say what you want girl  
  
Do what you do  
  
He's never gonna make it with you" She pointed back to Duo, who was hiding behind Heero from a _very_ pissed off Relena.  
  
Duo stuck his head out from behind Heero.  
  
"You can pout your cherry lips  
  
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
  
You can flut your pretty eyes  
  
He ain't got his hands tied!" He grinned, and she grabbed one of Heero's arms in an attempt to drag him away.  
  
"No chains to unlock  
  
So free to do what he wants  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
No matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not" Hilde and Duo sang as Heero struggled against Relena's ceaseless tugging at his arm.  
  
"Heero! Make him stop!" Relena ordered. "Make him stop singing at once!"  
  
"Fine." Heero replied, much to everyone's shock, and he made his way over to Duo, who had already begun to sing the last chorus.  
  
"No chains to unlock  
  
So free to do what he wants  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
No matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you  
  
He's into what he's go--mmppph!" Duo was cut off as Heero grabbed him and pressed their mouths together in a rough kiss.  
  
Relena gasped in horror as the two kissed for a good minute before pulling away.  
  
"Heero..." She whimpered.  
  
Duo leaned over, a smirk plastered on his face, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"He loves me, he loves you not."  
  
She gave a cry of despair, then turned and ran out sobbing hysterically.  
  
Heero turned back to Duo, his eyes gleaming with amusement.  
  
"Aa." He said, wrapped his arms around his koi, and began once more to kiss him hungrily.  
  
Hilde sweat-dropped as she shoved Heero and Duo off the stage and over to a more private place.  
  
"So, do I need to sing to you before I kiss you as well, Quatre?" Trowa asked his lover playfully.  
  
Quatre grinned and pulled the other boy close, then whispered to him.  
  
"Yup." He said, moving away.  
  
Trowa blinked.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
